Jeff's gone crazy
by Sarrrry92
Summary: Jeff starts acting crazy. People are going missing. Triple h is pissed. Well, everyone is mad now /review if liked
1. Chapter 1

A one shot(maybe) Jeff Hardy acts crazy (more than usual) set in 2001

Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Triple h at this moment was not a happy man at this moment.<p>

Just, over an hour ago Jeff Hardy run into the locker room, which him, Kurt Angle, and Chris Jericho were in. Anyways, Jeff run in with a steel chair and hit him and Jericho with it, and was going to hit Angle only I got up yelling "**What the hell?"**, then the little punk run out the door.

Now he could understand if this was on-screen, but the show was over. And, for some odd reason Jeff had decided to go crazy and piss him off.

While, he was looking around the arena (show was over, most people were already gone). However, he was passing though some doors and heard some yelling and kicking, and he noticed that one of the doors was jammed closed.

When, he opened the door Edge come out **"Thanks, I've been looked in here for" **Edge looked at his hand clock "Almost** half an hour, i was suppose to meet Jay over 20 minutes ago".**

Triple just looked around and asked "**Who looked you in here?"**

Edge/Adam looked at Triple h and his face turned red angry "**Jeff, he was running around and when he saw me he just got that weird look on his face and pushed me in there"**

"**One a minute, Jeff hardy come here half an hour ago and just pushed you into that closet" **

"**Yes"**

Of a minute Triple h was not surprised to hear that Jeff did this, but was wondering why Jeff was doing this. "An** hour ago, he hit me and Jericho with a steel chair"**

**"Look, his brother Matt told me that Jeff sometimes gets well CRAZY, but his episodes don't last that long, so I'm guessing by now, if we find Matt we find Jeff"**

And so now, he and Edge were looking around for Matt. Along the way, they found many other superstars and few of the crew, even the bus driver all in bizarre situations.

They found The Undertaker and Kane locked inside the back of a truck. Jeff had hit them both with a ladder **'**_A ladder' _and had run into the truck only to run back out again. Jeff being faster than both of them had pulled the door down on them, and according to Taker, Jeff had been laughing. Triple h and Edge had promised Taker and Kane to well… beat Jeff up the next time they see them, which was what Triple h had planned to do anyway.

Edge and Triple h had found Chris Jericho unconscious next to his car. They just walked though him and kept on looking.

They also found Farooq (Ron) looking for Bradshaw who had disappeared and Ron told them that Jeff had come to them earlier asking for help about something.

Other then Bradshaw, they found out that several other people were missing, last being seen with Jeff

Then, they found Christian who was handcuffed to a post in one of the rooms.

"**Adam, the key is on table" **yelled Christian/Jay, encouraging Edge/Adam to go and free Christian.

Once Christian is freed, Triple h asked "**Let me guess, Jeff did this".**

Christian just looked at Paul/Triple h and started panicking and yelled "**Jeff, Omg you need to stop him before he kills someone…" **Edge stopped him "**What do you mean?"**

"**Matt was here trying to stop Jeff, apparently, Jeff had been acting crazy all night, and for some reason Matt called Jeff 'itchweed****'****,****but Jeff knocked him out and that's when I come in and he just handcuffed me and left." **Christian said.

**"Wait,Matt called Jeff 'itchweed', are you sure?** " Triple h Asked.

**"Ya" **

Triple h looked worried and somewhat annoyed at this fact "**Ok, Adam, Christian go round what some of whoever's left, and meet me in the parking lot" **Triple h left the room, leaving Edge and Christian looking worried, but continued on with their task.

* * *

><p>What is Jeff itchweed up to?

Will continue if well liked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, what is Jeff up to? What wrestlers could pop up?

* * *

><p>Triple h went into the parking lot, with a grim look on his face.<p>

'_Great, Jeff's crazy enough, but when you add __Itchweed into the mix" _he didn't want to think what Jeff or Itchweed for that matter could be up to.

He had met Itchweed once before, and it wasn't a good first impression. He didn't want to elaborate on what happened. Matt had come in time to stop Itchweed, and warned Matt that the next time Itchweed showed up during Raw or Smackdown well he was not going to be happy.

When he started to look around, he was surprised to see Jeff over one of the cars '_Jeff' _closing a car door.

The Game YELLED **"JEFF HARDY" **and tackled Jeff to the floor.

Jeff pushed Triple h off him "**Paul, get the hell off me" **Jeff angry and pushed himself off the ground and leaned on the car "**What the hell do you think you're doing?" **

Triple h looked at him in disbelief "**You hit me with a chair" **Triple h looked at Jeff's face for a reaction, and was surprised to see Jeff really looked for some reason shocked.

"**What are you talking about?" **If Jeff was lying he didn't show it.

Triple h back up again looking grim "**What were you doing in the last hour?"**

Jeff looked shocked and angry "**That's none of your business!" **and was about to leave, but Triple h grabbed his arm and told him "**Look, you have been a little crazy tonight, so we are going to wait here until some of the others arrive and fix this. You got it?"**

"**Fine" **

As soon as, Triple turned his back on Jeff, he felt something hit his head and the last thing he heard was laughter.

* * *

><p>Edge and Christian had pretty much told everyone they saw to meet them at the parking lot, it wasn't hard once they told them Jeff would be there '<em>Hopefully".<em>

They were about to go there themselves, but run into an angry looking Shawn Michaels.

They were about to just pass him since they don't know him that well, but stopped when Michaels stood in front of them and said **"Have one of you two seen a rainbow haired kid?" **Michaels looked pissed, and then both Edge and Christian noticed that Michaels shirt had a huge red stain on it.

"**Triple h… Paul went to find him. He said he'll be at the parking lot"**

"**Paul…Great, just great" **Shawn Michaels did not look happy, but then asked "**You going there too?" **Michaels saw them both nodded "**Then let's go"**

* * *

><p><strong>lol, <strong>what is jeff up to?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels, Edge, and Christian walked up to the parking lot, and were surprised to see that there was no one there.<p>

Shawn Michaels sighed, he was in no mood for jokes or games "**I thought you said some people would be here" **Shawn almost yelling at the two young wrestlers.

Christian kind of freaked out because he know this man was a legend and didn't want him angry at him '_for many reasons that is'._

Edge responded "**We told a few people from the back that Jeff well… got a little crazy with; there were only a few people left anyway. I think most people already left" .**

Michaels did not look happy _'Great, a rainbow haired kid shows up and just spills red paint all over my new shirt, and runs away laughing, and now no one where the other is. Great, JUST GREAT'_

Edge, and Christian were looking at HBK who looked like he was thinking deeply, and then just said "**Ok, you two go see if anyone is left backstage or anywhere and I'll wait here, maybe Paul just got lost or something".**

Christian looked a little hesitated "**Are you sure, because….." **Michaels cut Christian off by saying "**Yes, I'm sure now go"**.

Both Edge and Christian turned to leave, and then after a few minutes of walking aimlessly. Shawn Michaels felt something hit his head as his world turned black, and the last thing he heard was laughter '_That damn laugh"._

* * *

><p>Triple h was having a very nice dream about him and Stephanie away somewhere in Hawaii and the dream was about to go somewhere he always wanted to go. until, he felt someone slapping again and again.<p>

"**Paul, Wake up, Wake up"**

The Game opened his eyes to stare right into Matt Hardy eye.

Triple suddenly, realizing what was happening and yelling "**GET OFF ME HARDY".**

Matt Hardy stood up and helped Triple h on to his feet, as the Game looked around him, and saw many others in what thought to be a very large underground room "**Where are we?"**

"**I'm not sure, when I wake up there were only 5 or 6 people in here, but now I think we're up to 20 something" **Matt hardy looked around there were many people here including Bradshaw, Kurt Angle, Hurricane Helms, Chyna, Ivory, Trish Stratus, Lita, and many others.

"**Look, Matt remember last time when I told you no more Itchweed….." **Triple h was going to continue, but Matt cut him off "**Oh it's not Itchweed" **

Triple h looked mad and asked "**Then, what the f'^^^% is Jeff doing?"**

Matt was going to answer until Lita/Amy come over here and informed theme that the hatch was opening.

Matt Hardy was to say something to his girlfriend until he saw a body drop from the hole.

Before anyone said anything, Triple h yelled "**SHAWN"**

* * *

><p>Edge and Christian were basically panicking, because they had been looking around for a few minutes now, and there is no sign of even one.<p>

"**Ok, Adam I'm really freaking out here**, **where is everybody?" **Christian/Jay was really starting to panic here, and this was no time for panicking.

"**Look, we just have to…" **Edge stopped when both Edge and Christian heard a sound coming out of one rooms "**Did you hear that**?".

Both of team E & C started to run after hearing a growl and stopped when they bumped into two large monsters and fell into the ground yelling.

Both monsters turn, E & C have their arms over their pretty faces as we go to black.

* * *

><p>stay tuned<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels was pacing back and forth in front of many WWE superstars trying to figure out what the hell was going on.<p>

"**Shawn, would you stop? your making me dizzy" **Triple h who was sitting on the floor looking up at the hatch wondering what Jeff could me what to now, and also wondering when are they going to get out.

"**Well, I'm not going to sit still, while rainbow boy is up there doing who knows what" **Shawn pointed at Matt who was sitting by Lita/Amy "**You, you're his brother don't you know what's he's up to" **

Matt sighed "**Look no, Jeff sometimes gets lost in his head sometimes, and before you ask he is not high or anything. He's just acting like well…. Crazy Jeff. Jeff has many alter ego's that are always coming to life, this one is new I think, so I think I'll call this one crazy Jeff 3 "**

Shawn just looked at Matt like he was crazy, and went back to pacing.

Bradshaw stepped up to where Triple h was and told him "We** are in the back of the parking a lot, Jeff showed and asked us to help him find his cat…" **Matt cut him off "**He doesn't have a cat, and why did you agree to help him?"**

Bradshaw just looked Matt in the eyes "**First, I didn't know that. Second, that none of your damn business, and….." **Bradshaw was going to continue when they all heard a familiar sound from above.

"**HELLO, IS ANYONE DOWN THERE?"**

* * *

><p>Edge and Christian were still screaming when the big monsters turned, mostly because they had their arms above their faces.<p>

"**What are you two idiots doing?"**

Edge and Christian put their arms down and saw it was only the undertaker/Mark and Kane/Glenn.

"**Again, what are you dumbasses doing?" **Taker almost yelling.

Both, pretty boys stood up and Edge spoke up "**Well, we thought you were…. never mind that is anyone still around here."**

Taker and Kane looked at each other and Kane responded "**I think everybody left, but we were still looking for Jeff, have you seen him.**

Edge and Christian looked at each other as well for a moment '_Jeff seems to be the connation in all of this mayhem" _"**Jeff's gone crazy on everyone and well… we think Jeff is kidnapping people"**

Taker looked pissed and tired of all of this crap "**Look, where the last time you saw anyone here is?"**

"**We left Shawn Michaels in the parking lot"**

"**Then, let's go there and see what we can find"**

* * *

><p>Chris Jericho was in a world of hurt, he woke up on the ground seemly no one had bothered to help him. Jericho was walking around in the back of the parking a lot where he heard some voices, and up ahead he saw a hatch and went to it and yelled<p>

"**HELLO, IS ANYONE DOWN THERE?"**

Unaware of the rainbow haired warrior that is behind him, holding a large wooden stick.

Jericho turned and YELLED.

* * *

><p>I told myself I wasn't going to say this, but plz review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Chris Jericho stopped yelling and stood up, in front of the man before him.<p>

It was Jeff alright; he was wearing all black like a ninja, and was holding large wooden stick, again like a ninja stick.

"**Now, Jeff let's not do anything well… hurtful"**

Jeff just looked at him and pointed his stick at the hatch and said "**Open it"**

"**Look, Jeff I don't know, what's your up into, but, I want no part of it" **Chris Jericho went to leave however Jeff Hardy stood in his way and said in a deep angry voice.

"**OPEN IT"**

Chris Jericho saw that he had no choice in this matter and turned to open the hatch, however, when the hatch opened and Jericho still had his back turned on Jeff. Jeff Hardy kicked Jericho inside the hatch to fall on some mattresses.

Jeff Hardy went to close the hatch; however, his brother's voice stopped him.

"**JEFFERY NERO HARDY"**

* * *

><p>Triple h, Matt Hardy, and some of the others went to stand near the opening of the hatch and looked on as Chris Jericho come to view, however, Jericho completely disappeared from view, and a second later they heard yelling.<p>

It was really quite down below, until they say the hatch open and Jericho falling.

"**Great, one more down the hole"**

Matt wasn't sure who said that, but he was pretty sure it was Shawn. Matt was going to help Jericho up until he saw his brother come to view.

"**JERRERY NERO HARDY" **

Matt saw Jeff look down, and continued "**Jeff, what's you doing bubby?" **in a nice calm tone.

Some of the others looked at him, but stayed quite.

"**You all should be proud, because today, you all will die in the name of Jeffreligion" **

"**WHAT?"**

"**WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY?"**

"**OMG, WE'RE GOING TO DIE"**

A lot of shouts come out when Jeff said "**Die" **and **"Jeffreligion" **Whatever that was**? **

Triple h looked more pissed then before, Shawn was starting to hit his head on the wall.

"**Jeff, How are you going to…. kill us?"**

"**You will all burn to make me happy and bring me a mountain of skittles"**

"**Skittles, listen you crazy little...%%...$$$$... kid. I'm not dying because no one will buy you that damn candy" **Triple h was angrier then ever he was missing a evening with his girl because of this.

"**Jeff, I'm your brother" **Matt also brought Lita/Amy next to him hoping to convince Jeff to let him and Amy go at least.

"**Ya, Jeff come on your acting a little crazy here" **Lita tried crying hoping it didn't appear to be working

"**I can't play favorites; Matt It's just the way it is. Oh, ya I almost forgot I'm not Jeff I'm HardyNinja"**

Jeff closed the hatch leaving Matt dumbfolded, and Triple h was giving him an eye.

**"You were willing to take your girlfriend and leave us all to be burned by your crazy brother"**

* * *

><p>Review plz<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

To whoever is still reading this? I had computer problems lately and was unable to update. So I'm using my school computer now.

Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Edge, Christian, Kane, and Undertaker just got into the parking lot.<p>

**"I thought you said Shawn was here" **Undertaker/Mark said with grim.

**"He was here".** _'When we left him, anyway'_

They all turned to leave, however, stopped when they saw Farooq/Ron coming into the front parking lot door

**"Finally, some people around here. Have you seen Bradshaw or Jeff Hardy at least?" **

All four didn't know what to say. Jeff Hardy seemed to be on a roll around here.

Edge/Adam who know that Bradshaw had last been seen with Jeff answered "**Well, we haven't seen Jeff or Bradshaw, but just to let you know we think Jeff is kidnapping people"**

Ron/Farooq didn't know how to respond to that, he just said "**If people seem to be disappearing around here, maybe we should go to the security room. They have cameras everywhere"**

Taker seemed to like that and said "**You two pretty boys stay here; we'll go and see what the hell is going on?"**

Before, Edge and Christian could digest what Mark/Undertaker just said. Farooq, Kane, and Taker were already on their way out.

"**Wait" **

Taker turned to face them and said "**What"** with an angry tone.

Christian got the courage to speak up and said "**Everyone, we left alone disappeared"**

Undertaker sighed "**Theirs two of you here, so I think you could take Jeff on if he shows up" **With that said Taker turned and left the two young wrestlers alone.

Edge, and Christian turned to face each other, then heard a loud noise (_**In their heads) **_and run out of the parking a lot.

* * *

><p>Down with Triple h, Matt, Shawn, Lita, Bradshaw, Kurt Angle, and many others:<p>

Kurt Angle went to where Matt Hardy was at Making out with his Girlfriend Lita/Amy "**Matthew I feed the need to warn you that your brother clearly lacks the three i's, especially, Intelligence" **Kurt Angle would have continued however was stopped when Triple h interrupted him.

"**Look, Angle we're off TV and doesn't that fact that he hasn't stopped touching his girlfriend a sign that he's not listening" **

Angle stomped his foot and left to sit next to some of the others, waiting their fate.

Triple h got pissed at Matt and Amy and tossed one of his shoes at them

"**HEY" **

Triple h stood up and said "**Hey nothing, if I'm not getting some, then you're not getting some"**

Matt put on his serious face "**Look, I know Jeff; he does this sort of thing all the time at home. He's not going to burn us. My guess, he eat too much skittles, and is on a very dangerous sugar rush right now. Give him a few hours and he's not even going to remember this"**

"**I really hope so Hardy" **

* * *

><p>Stone Cold Steve Austin wondered around the hallways of the arena. He only came back here because he forgot his lucky Jacket. Steve wasn't really surprised to see empty hallways, however, he felt like someone was watching him or something.<p>

Austin got his Jacket and was going into the parking lot but stopped when he saw Jeff Hardy almost crying.

"**Jeff"**

Jeff turned, he was in his wrestling gear, and run to Austin and said "**Thank god, I thought everyone left"**

"**Where's Matt?"**

Jeff looked like he was about to cry "**He left me" "Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?"**

"**Fine"**

Jeff looked happy again "**Great, let me go get my things" **he run behind Austin, and the minute Austin back was completely turned.

Steve felt something hit his head and the last thing he heard was laughter.

* * *

><p>I WANT REVIEW, I WANT REVIEWS.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything (reviews)

* * *

><p>Edge and Christian were lost.<p>

After, their little freak out in the parking lot, they ran inside the arena and didn't stop for about a good two to three minutes. Now, they have no idea which side of the arena there in.

**"Which side of the arena are we?"**

Edge/Adam looked at his long time best friend and opened his mouth and said **"I don't know"**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW"**

Edge sighed and they both stopped walking and turned to face each other.

**"Look, it's a big arena; your whining isn't helping you know"**

Christian/Jay looked at Edge and sighed **"Look, we have a crazy Jeff on the loose, everyone is disappearing, and I'm pretty sure that Mark/Undertaker is going to kill us for leaving the parking lot. And why are we even still here let's get back to the hotel where it's safe and..."**

"STOP"

Edge was sure that his friend was freaking out here and he didn't need that to happen right now. **"Look, let's just try to find Mark or anyone around here, and stay in a group"**

Soon enough, both the pretty idiot boys walked outside the arena and stupidly enough, both of them didn't even realize that they were no longer in the arena_** (Even after, Edge mentioned to Christian that they were no doors anymore.**_

* * *

><p>After, some walking around the three men found their way into the security room, and to their surprise it was empty.<p>

The room wasn't that big, and it was mostly filled with monitors.

Undertaker/Mark looked around "**Anyone, know what to do this?"**

Both, Farooq/Ron and Kane/Glenn shrugged, and the Undertaker looked angry "**Fine, I'll do it"**

After some playing around, Undertaker put on some videos of Jeff recently going into the same room a number of times for some reason '_What is that boy up to?"_

Undertaker stood up and nodded at Kane to follow him "**Me and Glenn will go see whatever is in that, you stay here and watch around and see if anyone else is here"**

Undertaker and Kane left the room, and left Farooq alone.

After a few minutes, Farooq heard something at the door and got up slowly and saw the door was locked.

"**Damn" **

"**Indeed"**

* * *

><p>Triple h was watching Helms and Angle go at it arguing that a superhero was better than an Olympian hero. It was either that, or watch Matt and Amy make out in the corner.<p>

Matt was not at all worried about his brother killing us, so to say. So, he and Amy haven't stop kissing in some time even after his shoe.

He so hoping for a kat fight between the divas, that were talking in the other end of the room. He needed some action around here, or he was sure he was going to kill himself.

'_As I always say, when a kat fight happens, clothes get taken off'_

* * *

><p>Taker and Kane walked their way into the locker room that Jeff seems to be fond of, however, the minute they both got in the door closed shut.<p>

"**JEFF HARDY, OPEN THE DOOR BOY" **Undertaker, was more than angry now, Jeff was acting insane and he wanted to get some sleep.

"**I am not the great HardyNinja" **Kane and Taker were a confused because that voice looked more like a voice cover.

"**Taka, what the hell are you doing?" **this time it was Kane that showed his voice and he wasn't happy.

"**I do whatever master tells me to do because 'I Am Evil'"**

Both, Kane and Taker looked at each other and sighed

'_Great, that's just Great'_

'_it's going to be a long night'_

* * *

><p>Reviews are the most beautiful thing<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything

P.s: all 7 chapters ago happened in between 4-5 hours (maybe)

* * *

><p>Stephanie McMahon was outraged.<p>

Paul/Triple h was supposed to meet her at the hotel hours ago. And she put it upon herself to come down to the arena, and yell at her boyfriend that he's not getting anything tonight or any other night for a very long time.

_'I do not like to be stood up, or someone being late on me. I'm a McMahon I like getting what I what, when I what'_

Stephanie just let herself into the arena, and started opening doors.

_'Why is it that every arena in every town WWF going's to, there is so many doors?'_

Finally, she made her way into the parking lot, on her way there she passed a door that kept kicking and shouting, she ignored it the kept trying to find Triple h whom she was very very mad at.

She didn't find anything just a few cars; however, she heard a noise of someone struggling.

Stephanie was surprised when she turned to face the back of the (indoor) parking lot (the very back), and saw Jeff Hardy Drag an unconscious Steve Austin

**"Jeff"**

Jeff panicked and dropped Steve on the ground. **"Stephanie"**

Stephanie walked over to Jeff and looked down at Steve Austin.

**"What happened?"** Stephanie asked, and then all of a sudden heard some faint kicking, yelling from below her, but she ignored it. Her only mission was to find Paul/Triple h.

Jeff(HardyNinja) looked around her calmly after he realized that she doesn't hear the yelling "**Oh, Matt left me hear, then I asked Austin to give me a ride to the hotel, I left for a few minutes then come back and saw him passed out"**

Stephanie looked like she believed that, and then asked **"Have you seen Paul... Triple h?"**

Jeff smiled (evil smile) that Stephanie to look a bit seared, then Jeff answered **"Yes, how about I take you to him"** Jeff voice sounded a bit odd, but again, Stephanie didn't care

Stephanie nodded.

Jeff took her hand, forgetting about Austin, after a few minutes of walking they come across a hatch.

Jeff left her side and went to open the lock on the hatch, Stephanie starting to hear the noises clearly now, however she didn't get a chance to ask or do anything. As the minute, the hatch opened Jeff quickly tossed her inside like a rug.

**"STEPHNAIE" **

* * *

><p>Triple h and others heard Stephanie voice and tried to warn her, however, she didn't seem to be listening.<p>

The minute Stephanie came crashing down the hole, Paul/Triple h went to her aid.

Jeff closed the hatch at once and disappeared.

"**God, Stephanie didn't see how Jeff was acting" **Jericho who had stayed quiet so far spoke up.

Triple h helped Stephanie up and got off the mattresses, "**LOOK, I ONLY CAME BACK HERE BECAUSE PAUL WAS LATE, AND I WANTED TO YELL AT HIM. I DIDN'T THINK THAT JEFF" **Stephanie stopped herself from yelling and asked **"wait a minute, what is Jeff doing anyway**?"

"**That's the problem, you don't think" **Jericho went back to siting down and counting the name of bugs on the floor.

Triple h explained to Stephanie everything that happened tonight and what Jeff was planning on doing, she freaked out at first then went to sit next to some of the girls.

Triple h was a bit angry that she went there and not staying with him.

'_Great, Stephanie is with the girls ('Kat fight' 'Kat fight'), Shawn is still hitting his head on the wall 'Should tell him to stop' Angle and Helms are still arguing about who's the better superhero 'Well, if they are superheroes how about they save us here?' Matt and Lita/Amy are in the dark corner 'who knows what they're doing. Matt lost the hero/leader thingy went he and Lita started kissing. And most of the others are asleep. And me, well if we don't get out of here soon I'm going to kill myself then come back as a ghost and hunt Jeff for the rest of his life"_

Triple sit back against the wall and wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Jeff Hardy made his way back to where he left Austin.<p>

_'Yes, yes, yes, All I need now is to throw Steve with the others and then get my mountain of Skittles. Skittles are the best in the world._

_Check list,_

_First get Austin then toss him with the others._  
><em>Then, check on my minions Funaki and Taka. Make sure that they made sure that no one is going to stop me from getting what I want'<em>

Jeff was surprised however when he arrived at the spot where he Steve was left, and Steve was not there

**"What the hell? I want my skittles.**" HardyNinja started yelling **"MINIONS"**.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Taker and Kane had been arguing with Taka for some time now to open the door to no use.<p>

**"I follow Jeffreligion, it is the way to live, and the way to die of candyness"** Taka answered knowing that he should get going now, to report to master HardyNinja.

**"I must go now"**

Taker pounded on the door **"Look, I have idea what Jeffreligion is, or what a HardyNinja is. What I do know that if you don't open the door right now , you, Jeff, and anyone else Jeff had join in 'in his little group'. Is going to..."**

**"I must go now"** before Taka left, Kane asked **"Well, atleast, tell us what the hell is going on"**

There was no sound from the outside for a few seconds, both Kane and Taker were standing at the door at the time. After a few more seconds they heard Taka speak in his native language.

All Kane and Undertaker understood were _**"Fire" "Candy" "Skittles" "Sacrifice"**_.

**"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"** Undertaker was more outraged now, he know that Jeff had a sweet tooth. But, this was getting ridiculous.

Kane sighed, then said**"He said that Jeff is not Jeff, but is now HardyNinja. Also, that Jeff has a group of people locked up in a basement in the deep end of the parking lot, and that his Taka's 'master' is planing on burning them alive to get a mountain of skittles"**

Undertaker just looked at Glenn/Kane weirdly because he just said Jeff was planing to kill people for candy... No burning them for candy, and Kane didn't seem to care.

Kane looked at Taker looking at him and said **"What?"**

Taker just sighed "**Look, Taka what Jef.. HardyNinja is doing is very bad. Why don't you open the door and lets discuses this like men?"**

The sound of footsteps from outside come into play and after the sound stopped Kane and Taker heard

**"We must obey HardyNinja and **Jeffreligion, because We Are Evil"****

Kane started kicking the door, and yelling and didn't even stop when he heard.

**"Indeed"**

The sound of footsteps walking away from the room became clearly when the sound disappeared.

Taker/Mark went to look around the locker room for a way out, while Kane/Glenn was still Kicking and hitting the door.

* * *

><p>Shawn looked around.<p>

He had been hitting his head against the wall for some time now, and no one has told him to stop.

Of course, he didn't need anyone to tell him to stop, but a little caring from his best friend would be nice.

Ever since, Stephanie came down here she had been talking with some of the other Divas, his best friend Triple h/Paul has been watching them carefully '_He's probably waiting for that kat fight thats not going to happen'_

Shawn looked around to see, what the rest of the people here were doing.

_'Lets see, Angle and Helms are arguing about something idiotic (young guys today). Matt and Lita/Amy are still over at the dark conner _of the huge basement/room _doing who knows what whatever. Bradshaw is sleeping I think, I mean he has his eyes open but looks asleep. Which is what most the people here are doing, sleeping. Aren't they worried that a crazy kid is going to burn them who knows when for candy. I mean am I that old? I go away for some time and come back and everyone I know is either getting fired or buried. Is what the new kids around here are doing? Burning people for candy. I mean this Jeff hardy is a good wrestler, but according to his brother, wait did I forget to mention that Jeff's brother Matt is here too. And when Matt talked to Jeff no wait HardyNinja, HardyNinja said he cant play favorites. This kid is going to burn his own brother, because he wants Skittles. By the way, when I asked what why didn't Jeff just buy that damn candy. Matt said that Jeff blow last of his money playing the candy, however, according to his brother the candy got stolen, and Matt, and everyone else refused to give Jeff money. Apparently, Jeff doesn't like to wait"_

Shawn know that he was rambling in his mind and was probably lose his mind as well, but he didn't care. So he just started hitting his head against the wall again.

* * *

><p>FarroqRon was trying to kick the door down, and started yelling when he heard footsteps.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Stone Cold Steve Austin holding the back of his head.

**"I'm guessing that Jeff has been up to something around here"**

Farroq nodded " **Ya, although I'm still not sure what he's up to"**

Steve just sighed "**You got any backup"**

**"Mark/Undertaker and Glenn/Kane went to a locker room that Jeff seemed to be going to a lot, and we left Adam/Edge and Jay/Christian at the front parking lot door"**

**"I was there early no one was there"** Steve responded

Farroq just pushed Austin sideways to get out of the room yelling

"**DAMN"**

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be the last, MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW.<p>

Read my new story DBD (PLUG) (because It's not going to get updated until reviewed)

What ever happened to Edge and Christian? Where did the two pretty boys end up in?


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything. I very much like reviews.

* * *

><p>Steve Austin was trying to keep up with FarooqRon who was fast walking (_and cursing) _toward the parking lot. Apparently, he didn't like that Edge/Adam and Christian/Jay didn't stay in the parking lot like they were told.

When they finally got to the front parking lot door, Farooq was looking around. Like he didn't believe Austin, but found that Edge and Christian were indeed not there.

"**We told them boys to stay here, Jeff probably, got them as well"** Farooq told Austin.

Steve looked that he didn't... Couldn't believe that "**Those two knuckle heads are a bit dumb, but I hardly believe that the both of them couldn't take on Jeff. Jeff is just a little thing"**

Farroq looked like he believed Austin words and said "**I kind of hope that Jeff got them. Because if not, then those's two are mostly likely running around the arena or the town. You know that they sometimes take their on-sreecn characters a bit too seriously"**

Austin just nodded. He and Farooq mostly just stayed at the front parking door until they heard some angry yelling from the back of the parking lot.

"**I WANT MY CANDY"**

* * *

><p>Triple h was still waiting for that kat fight to happen, but kind of given up hope that the girls will fight on their own so he decided to make a plan to start his dream fight.<p>

Matt and Lita came out of the conner looking a bit too happy. Matt sit by Triple h who got up and told Lita/Amy something.

Lita's face turned red with rage as she walked toward Stephanie McMahon.

Triple h sit back down next to Matt who asked "**What did you tell her?"**

Triple h Just smiled at him and answered "**Wait for it"**

Matt didn't have to wait long, because as he looked at Lita who was talking to Stephanie, next to them were Chyna and Trish Status. Whatever the problem was it seemed from view that Chyna was taking Stephanie side, while Trish was taking Lita's.

It wasn't long after until Lita pushed Stephanie, then all four Divas attacked each other. And Triple h jumped up like a little kid on Christmas as soon the fight started.

"**C****ool a girl fight"** Kurt Angle who had been busy arguing with Helms.

Triple h slapped Angle at the back of his head "**It's a kat 'cat' you idiot" **

Most of the guys, just stayed back watching the fight. They even cheered as Trish top got ripped off. Molly Holly and Ivory got involved as well, however, they were trying to stop the fight. Molly got angry her top as well got ripped, and joined in the fight. Most of the boys, were acting like cheerleaders

Matt Hardy, however was not like most guys, didn't want his girl involved in Triple h's mess. The guys booed Matt who was trying to get Lita out of the fury. Then Spike Dudley/Matt Hyson showed up trying to get Molly out of the fury as well "**Hey, get me a hand" **Spike yelling out to the Dudley Boyz, who come and tired to stop the girls from fighting.

The guys who were watching the show mostly Triple h were booing Matt, Spike, Bubba Ray, and D-von for trying to stop the fight.

Bradshaw woke up, and didn't seem to like the show in front of him basically got up and took each girl by her arm and throw her across the room.

"**ENOUGH"**

Then Lita yelled "**She started it"**

**"I dont care who started it, just no fighting" **Bradshaw returned to his wall and slept and whispered "**Children"**.

Matt asked "**What happened?"** but before the girls spoke. Mattpointed a finger at Triple h "**Never mind, I know what happened?"**

Triple h REALLY tired to look innocent "**What do you mean?" **But it didn't look to be working because everyone was looking at me

Lita then spoke "**You told me that Stephanie here said that I was a... I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT" **

**"Paul, did you tell her that?" **Stephanie asked, her arms we folded and she had a pissed off McMahon glare.

When Triple h/Paul didn't respond, Stephanie told him "**OH, YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT"**

Helmes suddenly asks "**Hey, where is Jericho and Shawn Michaels?"**

Everyone standing up looks around and finally sees that that Michaels and Jericho are not among them.

* * *

><p>Undertaker was trying to find a way out of the room, he and KaneGlenn are in. Kane was still trying to knock down the door, apparently Kane is not as wrong in real life.

"**Would you stop that? It's annoying and It's not helping" **Taker was looking around the locker room, there were a couple of doors. Two of them were locked, one of the showers, and the last one was a room full of skittles.

'_Wait, what'_

Undertaker couldn't believe it, the room was full of what it seemed like dozens of dozens of Skittles. The boy wants to kill people for candy he already has.

Kane stopped kicking the door and walked over to Taker "**Whats wrong with you?" **When Kane looked inside the room more like a big closet and said "**OH!"**

All of a sudden the sound of knocking was behind them. Kane and Taker turned and heard the knocking from under them. Taker and Kane kneeled down, and Taker knocked back hearing that the sound was hallow. It took a minute or two until the hallow ground was forced open (Taker saw Triple h sledgehammer in the conner and used it) Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho climbed up.

"**What are you two doing here?" **Shawn asked, he seemed to be over his little panic attack since now he was out of that basement.

Taker looked at them and answered "**I should be asking you two the same question" **

**"Well, I stopped Shawn from hitting his head against the wall, then found a kind of small opening in the wall, everyone was distracted from the girl fight"** Shawn stopped Jericho from talking.

Shawn corrected him "**Kat 'cat' fight"**

Chris gave him a look like whatever then continued "**Anyway, me and Shawn sneaked out so we wouldn't get burned alive by Jeff... I mean HardyNinja"**

Kane sighed then said** "Well, HardyNinja already has a closet full of his candy" **Shawn looked at Kane then walked to the closet and saw the skittles then said "**Great, just great"**

Taker spoke up "**Where does this tuneel lead to? because the door is locked "**

**"I'm guessing that it has to lead to the outside. Can't you knock the door down?"**

Taker and Kane gave Jericho a mean glare, then Kane said "**Lets go"**

All four climbed down. It was a bit tight for Kane and Taker but they managed.

* * *

><p>Jeff... HardyNinja was outraged.<p>

"**Did... you... see... Steve... Austin...?"** HardyNinja asked his two minions.

Taka and Funaki kept shacking their heads, unfortunately, HardyNinja saw this as a sign that they didn't understand

"**Fine, Its time"**

* * *

><p>Triple h sit in the conner angry.<p>

He didn't seem to understand why the girls were angry. Matt and Lita/Amy were kissing again, apparently, since Matt was such a gentleman he gets a reword from Lita.

'_And I get nothing, thats not fair. I didn't do anything, that I a guy would in my place wouldn't have done, great. And where the hell is Shawn and Chris" _

The Hatch opened, Jeff head appeared yelling "**ITS TIME".**

A lot of counter shouts came in protest, as they saw Jeff light a match. If that match gets thrown down at the mattresses they are all doomed (Of course, everyone was too frighten to realize they can only just move the stock of mattresses)

* * *

><p>Farooq and Steve Austin saw Jeff lighting the match, and quickly run to Jeff.<p>

"**Jeff Hardy, you let go with that match now" **

Jeff simply looked at Austin and Farroq, then told his minions "**ATTACK" **

The second Taka and Funaki made a move, Farroq spoke up "**You attack, you get attacked".**

That stopped the twoin place.

Jeff sighed and said "**NO NO NO, you not stopping me from getting my candy, and I'M NOT JEFF, I'M HARDYNINJA" **the way Jeff said that, you could have easily confused him for a child not a 22 year old man.

"**I'm not scared of you"** the minute Jeff said that, a hatch from a near by sewerage came flying up, and Jeff screamed like a little girl and ran to the arena.

Before, Jeff started running he throw the match into the hole.

* * *

><p>Everyone saw the match coming down, Hurricane Helms and Kurt Angle were in opposite sides of the room. Both, superhero and olympic hero dove into the line of fire trying to catch the match.<p>

Unfortunately, all they did was hit each other head, and were both knocked out. The match slowly came down, and everyone was happy when they saw the fire of the match was out.

* * *

><p>Back up, Taka and Funaki stood there trying not to look scared.<p>

"**We... are... Evil"**

All Austin did was take a step forward, and kaientai ran to the outsire

Funaki yelled "**In...de...ed"**

Undertaker came out of the sewer hole and yelled "**Some help here"**

* * *

><p>After a good 20-30 minutes, everyone was out of the hole.<p>

Austin left with the APA to get some beer.

Everyone else, just left to go back to the hotel room to get some rest.

Before, The Dudley Boyz left they told Matt that Jeff is going through a table very soon

Matt, Triple h, Undertaker were left to go look for Jeff.

Lita wanted to stay, but Matt told her to go back to the hotel, and that he'll deal with Jeff.

Before, the three even got back into the arena, Jeff hardy came out of the front parking lot door holding a big bag of skittles.

Jeff looked up with his innocent eyes facing the three men "**Oh, Matt their you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" **Jeff saw that the three men before him were angry, so he asked "**Did I do something wrong?" **Jeff was either trying to act innocent, or he really didn't know what just happened.

Matt, Triple h, and the Undertaker how to respond to what Jeff said.

Taker just said "**No, nothing just Matt was looking you a long time. Thats it" **and with that Taker took off. '_Kid is always going to get away with everything crazy or insane he does"_

Matt and Triple h were surprised to see that it was Mark/Undertaker who broke in front of Jeff. Triple h also said "**Ya, lets just get back to the hotel"**

Before they moved, Matt asked "**Hey, did anyone find Jay/Christian?"**

Taker was going to his car when he heard Matt asking about Christian "**Edge/Adam and Jay/Christian**** weren't down there" **when all Taker got was negative responds "**Knowing those two, I'm not going to spend all night looking for them. If anything we'll look in the morning"**

Taker left to his car, before he left Triple h asked for a ride, Taker said yes. Both, Taker and Triple h left the Hardy's alone.

"**OK, lets just go back to the hotel. You're going to need to make sure that no sees you ok?" **Matt told his little brother, as they made their way into their car.

Jeff gave Matt a weird look and said "**Whatever, what did you mean 'find Jay/Christian' ?"**

Matt just sighed and said "**Lets, just go back to the hotel and we'll worry about that in the morning"**

* * *

><p>A few hours later:<p>

...

Edge woke up from his slumber, a little sea sick

'_Wait what, sea sick" _

Edge got up and saw that he was in a room and Jay/Christian was asleep in the other bed. Edge got up from the bed, and went to the window and just now realized that they were on a ship.

Edge walked to Christian trying to wake him up "**Dude, wake up"**

Christian quickly got , "**Are we there yet?"**

**"Where?"**

**"Remember, last night we somehow ended up near the sea and said that we always wanted to take a cruise" **Christian told the information.

Edge starting to look like he's remembering and said** "Ya, I remember. So, where are we going?"**

**"I dont remember" **

Edge and Christian just shrugged and said together "**Cool" **and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The end (Reviews, Reviews, Rwviews)<p>

read my story DBD (cause it's not getting updated until reviewed)

Thinking of making a squeal from Edge and Christian and who goes looking for them.


End file.
